halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prion Empire
History Prehistory The Prion Empire is an ancient race that predates the Humans and possibly the Forerunner. The only records that could have possibly held information on the pre-Forerunner Prion Empire were the records kept by the Precursors, which were mostly, if not entirely, destroyed by the Forerunner. One artifact, however, could possibly originate from the pre-Forerunner era of the Prion Empire named the Umbral Enigmaton due to its dark shade and the lack of knowledge behind its function or purpose. The Forerunner Few records have been found that describe the Prion Empire and its interactions with the Forerunner. However, one very detailed text recovered by Ares Team contains the information on a brief war on the Forerunner, such as this sample: "...the Prion do not have a stable army. Most of their population is technicians and researchers, but I must admit they handle plasma technology well. However, they have no tactical experience or combat efficiency. Sometimes I wonder how few Sentinels it would take to wipe one of their cities from the planet. Pilox keeps telling me not to underestimate them, but he's never had to fight them. He doesn't know how fragile they are; physically and mentally." Military Overview Even with a massive research force, the military of the Prion Empire had always been minuscule. Even though the Prion were chivalrous and wished to defend lesser species it was almost obsolete and was usually pushed about by strong factions during wars. However, when it came to small missions and operations the Prion excelled. Their most notable unit was the Prion Marine, which donned the marvelous Oracle Armor. Prion Marines The Prion Marines were the best of the best within the Prion Empire. Utilizing plasma technology and the state-of-the-art Oracle Armor, they were extremely maneuverable but lacked in any real endurance. The Oracle Armor was a true feat of technological superiority. The armor, something similar to the Mjolnir armor of the UNSC Spartans, enhanced much of the user's abilities. The tinted visor on the helmet reflected excess light and reduced lens flare. It also included a Heads-Up Display that gave the viewer information on the surroundings and anyone they encountered, so long as there was information on the personage in question within the central archive. Also like the Spartans, they were equipped with personal AI. The AI was connected to the armor, not the soldier however, and was therefore never connected to the actual Marine. There is only one surviving record of an actual encounter with what could possibly be a Prion Marine. However, the record is an ancient Human text from before the Human-Forerunner War and the only indication as to it being a Prion Marine is an illustration that is similar Oracle Armor. The Razor and the Ravager Developed too late to save the Empire from its unfortunate demise, the Razor Tank and the Ravager were planned to be the backbone of the Prion Empire's military. However, with only a minute amount of them produced, the military wasn't ready to take on the Confidentiality Movement and the tanks were never mass produced. The Ravager was a single-manned gunship equipped with several rapid fire plasma cannons and several spaces for torpedoes. The initial design contained very little else, but after consulting with a tactician from an unknown species the final product had heavy energy shielding and was space-worthy. Category:Affiliations